The Redemption of Uchiha Sasuke
by Aaron Nowack
Summary: Naruto and Sakura save their wayward teammate in a most unusual fashion. Spamfic, knowledge of anime fillers recommended.


The Redemption of Uchiha Sasuke  
A Naruto Spamfic  
By: Aaron Nowack

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto is Kishimoto Masashi's, though I'm dubious whether he'd really want to claim ownership of some of the elements used here. The text of this fanfic, however, is mine, and may not be used without permission. Why anyone would want to is another story.

* * *

At long last, the fated battle between the three who were already being called the Second Legendary Sannin had come. They had passed through fire and war and emerged unbroken. They had watched many friends and allies fall and only vowed that their defeat would not be in vain. It had taken almost ten years, but Team Seven was at long last reunited, the fellowship gathered in one place for the first time since it had been sundered. The sounds of the battle raging around the trio faded from their ears as the three studied each other.

Uzumaki Naruto had perhaps changed the least. He had grown tall and strong, and he could be serious when the occasion demanded it, but there was still something of the merry prankster he had once been in the way he held himself. He wore the armored jacket of a Leaf jounin open, revealing the orange shirt he wore underneath. "Let's go, bastard," he growled.

Haruno Sakura had changed more than the blond. She wore her forehead protector - or, more precisely, Yamanaka Ino's forehead protector - on her forehead now, secured by a red ribbon. An eye patch covered one of her eyes, but she reached up and removed it, revealing a crimson orb so unlike the emerald one on the other side of her face. The Sharingan - passed down from Uchiha Obito to Hatake Kakashi, and now to Haruno Sakura. "Calm down, Naruto," she said. "I told you before - this time we'll do it together."

Uchiha Sasuke snorted as both of his dark eyes turned red. The dark, flame-like marks of Orochimaru's cursed seal spread over his pale skin. Unlike the other two, it was a single note that his forehead protector bore, not a stylized leaf. "Together or alone," he said, "it doesn't matter. I'll correct the mistake I made ten years ago and gain the power I need to kill my brother."

"And then let Orochimaru take you?" Naruto demanded, his eyes turning a different shade of crimson.

"Yes," Sasuke said simply. "Nothing else matters."

"Calm down, Naruto!" Sakura demanded again, and his eyes returned to their natural, blue shade. "We'll do it the way we discussed."

Naruto nodded curtly. "Do it, Sakura-chan." He glanced at Sasuke. "We'll show you, bastard. We'll show you the technique we've developed for this battle."

Sasuke laughed, his Sharingan eyes whirling. "Show me, then. I'll kill you with it."

Sakura smiled grimly as she unrolled a scroll, letting it flap in the wind. "That won't work," she said as she opened a small wound on her palm with pure chakra, letting the blood drip over the scroll. "Ninpou: Kuchiyose - Inochi no Curry!"

Sasuke's eyes widened at the massive pot that appeared in a vast cloud of smoke before the pink-haired kunoichi. "What!"

Naruto grinned as he pulled out a spoon. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The boundless horde of blond ninja that appeared charged the pot, pausing only briefly to stick their spoons in the pot before running at Sasuke.

His reactions slowed slightly by his befuddlement, Sasuke still managed to dodge the first hundred attacks, easily disrupting the kage bunshin. The next one, though, succeeded in its suicidal mission, plunging the spoon it carried deep into Sasuke's mouth. The Sound ninja stumbled backward, his face turning red. "Hot!" he gasped out.

"Again!" the horde of kage bunshin shouted, resuming their collective attack. This time Sasuke dodged only a dozen before three in rapid succession delivered their payloads of ludicrously spicy curry. If Sasuke's face had been red before, there was no word for the scarlet shade it now turned. The marks of the cursed seal retreated, and Sasuke fell to his knees, tears freely flowing down his crimson cheeks. Slowly, his face returned to its normal color, but the tears did not stop. As one, all save one Naruto vanished in a puff of white smoke.

When Sasuke looked up again, his eyes were black. "Naruto. Sakura," he said, his voice choking. "I've been so proud of my eyes, but now I see that I've been blind. I've let my hatred consume me, abandoning everything that was truly important for pointless revenge. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as she walked to stand before the kneeling Uchiha, offering him her hand. "We're your friends." Sasuke accepted her hand, beginning to cry again as she helped him stand.

"There's one more thing we need to do," Naruto said. "We might need your help for it."

"What do you need?" Sasuke asked.

"We didn't know how much we'd need," Naruto said, "so Sakura-chan has another scroll ready with that technique."

Sakura smiled. "It's time someone showed Orochimaru the error of his ways," she stated. "He is here, right?"

For the first time in ten years, Sasuke grinned. "Let's go."

* * *

Author's Random Rambling

So… yeah. The "Curry of Life" filler arc was kind of dumb, wasn't it?


End file.
